


I'll be back

by Thekillerduckie



Series: Assassination Classroom drabbles [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Best Friends, Character Development, Fluff, Future Fic, hinted relationship, set between the end of the show and 7 years episode, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekillerduckie/pseuds/Thekillerduckie
Summary: Terasaka was never a man of apologies.But this time, he would have to be.or: Terasaka's job makes him lose touch with his best friends, and one of them was a little more difficult to reach out to.
Relationships: Terasaka Squad - Relationship, very subtle Hazama/Terasaka
Series: Assassination Classroom drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I'll be back

**Author's Note:**

> Omg hi.  
> I haven't written in so long and i feel terrible because i want to get hunger games back on track so desperately but i keep putting it off.  
> So i've written this little drabble to kind of get myself back into writing for the fandom and that, so hopefully you'll enjoy this!

Terasaka was never a man of apologies. He was either right, which was rare, or too arrogant to admit his mistakes, which was not so rare; but in either situation, he had never apologised. Not even once.

His closest efforts were back in E-class. One being the roof jumping incident, where the class had apologised and he was just a part of it. Another, being the time he shoved Muramatsu into a tree for going to extra study sessions. He knew he'd done wrong but after time and a small gift of his favourite dessert, Terasaka felt he made up with his friend.

To Terasaka, actions were louder than words, though he mainly told himself that to cover up the fact he was useless with his words. But he also knew what his friends liked. He upsets them? A gift on their desk the following morning. He knew less of what his other classmates liked, but usually got away with a small sweet treat or some random memorabilia they'd appreciate.

Though this time wasn't as easy.

His fingers gripped his shirt tightly, cursing himself that he didn't bring a jacket. It was getting colder by the second, and as he checked his watch, he realised there wouldn't be a lot of time before his destination closed.

As he glanced at his watch, Terasaka picked up his pace; his mind trailing back to the conversations he had in Muramatsu's restaurant, not too long ago.

###

Despite being past closing time, Terasaka still knocked on the door to Muramatsu's, knowing the squad still had their weekly meet ups after their work hours.

Well for the other squad members at least.

Terasaka bit his lip as he recalled how long it'd been since he'd seen his best friends. Since he took on the job of a personal assistant, he got busier and busier. It started out simply as not being able to make every weekly meeting. It grew into only being home for the weekends, then one or two days in the month, then only being around for special occasions, then he eventually just couldn't make it. But the worst part was how he always gave a crappy excuse.

With a sigh, he shook himself out of his thoughts and raised his hand to knock again, but before he could, the door unlocked and opened slowly. The familiar face with the blonde locks peered around the door, a confused scowl etched on his face.

Terasaka smiled softly, nervously running a hand through his now fully brunette hair.

He hasn't changed a bit.

"Hey Loofah," His tongue melted into the familiarity of the old nickname and his smile only grew, "Don't suppose there's an extra seat at the table?"

There was a pregnant pause, making Terasaka shiver slightly. The silence, albeit small, grew uncomfortable.

His smile faltered slightly before the door suddenly swung open with a bang on the adjacent wall, soon finding a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders in a warm embrace.

"You bastard!" Muramatsu punched his shoulder before going back to hugging his friend, "it's been forever, you utter bastard.."

"I know, I'm sorry man" Terasaka warmly returned the hug, glancing over his shoulder at the other two at the table. Both Itona and Yoshida stared back in shock before running over to join the ultimate bro hug.

A small while after, Muramatsu served Terasaka a bowl of ramen as Yoshida passed him another can of beer. All laughing as if they had never been apart.

"What the fuck is this?" Yoshida exclaimed with a loud laugh as he reached over to ruffle Terasaka's hair, "It looks shit as one colour!"

Terasaka laughed back as he slapped his friend's hand away, "The boss thought it was too childish and delinquent-ish. It's not that bad right?"

"It's much worse." Itona mumbled behind his drink with a small smirk, making Muramatsu burst out laughing.

"You're still the same little shit as always." Terasaka laughed and affectionally punched Itona's shoulder.

The night continued, the restaurant filled with laughter and reminiscing past memories. The air turned a little cold at the mention of Korosensei, but it was suddenly brought back up when Muramatsu's dad came downstairs to tell them to keep it down so he could sleep. Another round of laughter filled the air and Terasaka looked on the scene with a warm smile; things hadn't changed one bit.

"I missed you guys."

The guys smiled and raised their glasses, all cheering to friendship and whatever.

Though something still felt off.

It took him a minute to think of what it was, but when he realised, his warm smile faded into a frown.

"Where's Kirara?"

The smiles and laughter suddenly stopped as if someone had just been shot. The atmosphere turned sub-zero as the other three sat back, sending awkward glances to one another. It was clearly a taboo subject among them.

Worry etched over Terasaka's face, putting his drink down as he watched his friends.

"Did something happen? Is she okay?"

Yoshida sighed, knowing he knew most about the relationship between them, he took it upon himself to tell him.

"She was really upset when you stopped coming." He leant back in his chair, and took a drink, "I don't blame her, considering you two just started something remotely romantic."

Terasaka clenched his teeth at the memory, but said nothing, urging the other to go on

"She got over you, eventually." He shrugged nonchalantly, "But she dated someone else and got distant from us, don't know why. We've not heard much from her for a while now."

Terasaka frowned, but before he could say anything, Itona piped up.

"You really hurt her, you dumbass. I hate you for that." He kept his neutral face as he took a sip of his drink.

A mutual nod was expressed around the table as Terasaka shrank back in his seat, flicking his nails slightly.

"Do you know where she is?"

Muramatsu quickly smirked, "It doesn't take a genius to guess who opened the new Library across town."

###

Terasaka was shivering as he reached the end of the street, standing in front of the dimly lit library. The directions Muramatsu gave him told him he was in the right place and it didn't close until ten, but the lack of activity said otherwise.

He reached a shaky hand up to knock gently, but to no avail. His lips folded into a scowl as he knocked harder; the usual Terasaka trademark knock.

After another moment of waiting, his shoulders sank in defeat, realising he was too late. His job required him back the next day and cancelling that was not option due to the importance of the meeting his boss had. Any other day he could've at least negotiated even if it was an inevitable no, but this time, there wasn't even a question.

Terasaka turned on his heel to leave, before hearing a small click of the lock behind him. He swung back around to see a beautiful pair of crimson eyes staring at him through the gap of the door.

He couldn't help but smile; the memories of her slowly returning back as he melted into her gaze.

"Ryoma?" Her voice was soft and sleepy, clear that she'd just been woken up.

"Hey." Terasaka's face turned to something more unreadable, but there was a sense of guilt behind it, "It's been a while."

Hazama's gaze grew cold as her lips pulled into a frown, "You don't say."

The guilt on his face was suddenly clearer, "Listen, I-"

"You could've just posted whatever gift you had as an excuse of an apology through the mailbox."

"Kirara." Terasaka's voice wavered with hurt, making the girl stop and listen.

"I've not got anything. Just, I- Fuck." He ran a hand through his hair with a low chuckle, "You were always the one good with words."

Her lips softly curved upwards, waiting for him to continue.

"Just... I'm sorry. For everything, I shouldn't have just took off and left you, especially with where we were. And...Jesus Christ it's fucking hard to speak. I'm just fucking sorry okay, I don't blame you if you hate me."

"I don't hate you...much anyway." Hazama rolled her eyes with a small smirk on her face, "Though I'm not forgiving you, You're still a dick."

Terasaka's face fell as his lips closed together from embarrassment. He knew his words wouldn't work; they never did, he didn't even know why he tried. He was never one for crying either, but he felt his face heat up as he bit his lip hard.

"But." She continued, opening her door to reveal her full self. She was in a long t-shirt, that looked vaguely familiar, and her now long hair was messily tied up in a ponytail that hung over her shoulder. She stepped aside to allow him entry. "I'm happy to talk and work things out, if that's what you want?"

Terasaka suddenly burst out into a broken laugh as he nodded enthusiastically, almost running inside. As he reached her, a gentle hand lifted to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, Hazama closing her eyes at the touch.

He stopped briefly as he relished in the moment, happy to experience it once again. His gaze wandered down and a small smirk spread over his face.

“I see you’re still wearing my shirts.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey wanna continue this? or at least i have ideas for it, but let me know in the comments if you'd like to have this continued!  
> also just kudos and comments in general are very very appreciated ;;  
> Hopefully hunger games will be up soon!


End file.
